When You're Gone
by Fantasy Wings
Summary: It's been a year since Shinichi disappeared. And Ran knew in her heart that somehow, he was still there. He was still alive. RanxShinichi


_**-When You're Gone-**_

_**By: Fantasy Wings**_

**A/N: **Okay, this is my first Detective Conan/Case Closed fanfiction, so PLEASE don't hate me if this reeks… This is a dedication to three friends: kchan7853, cHocoLatefUdgecake, and Moon-kun. To the rest of my readers, I hope you like it. 

Ran waved goodbye to her friends as she turned a corner to stop by Shinichi's place. It had been a year since he disappeared, and she often made it a point to stop by his place every week to clean the place up with Dr. Agasa. She found comfort in doing it for some reason. Most probably because it was the only thing that made her feel as if Shinichi was still around.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cried

Ran reached into a lamp on the side porch for an emergency house key that he had always kept there—just in case. He stated that _never in a million years_would he hide it under the 'Welcome' mat. Too obvious for his taste. Ran unlocked the door and stepped into the dimly-lit room. It was still the same. Not a book was out of place, much to her dismay. She hoped everyday that at least one would be out of place, so that she knew that he was still there. But everyday, her hopes slowly began to fade into nothingness.

And the days feel like years  
When I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

A year had passed since that day. And a year since young Conan came into their lives, meddling in the cases her father was "yet to solve". And though she had him for company, she felt alone.

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

She recalled the last day she saw Shinichi—it was in the theme park. He ran off, promising that he'd come back. But he never did.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you

Ran picked up a photo that had been lying on the floor, most probably knocked down by the winds entering a slightly ajar window. It was a picture of her and Shinichi on the night he disappeared. Ever the emotional Ran, she smiled at the picture and whispered, wishing in her heart that he did the same. "I miss you."

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you

Ran knelt down to clean up a dust bunny hiding underneath Shinichi's (or what used to be Shinichi's) desk. She recalled a moment similar to the present. Years ago, when she and Shinichi were younger, the young Detective would often hide under it when his father was angry with him. She recalled telling Shinichi, "Just say you're sorry! Everything will be okay." It was during those moments that she felt closer to Shinichi.

And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

Ran made her way to the bedroom and saw a bunch of clothes that were left on the floor. She was struck by surprise—she knew that Dr. Agasa wouldn't have touched them. "Shinichi," she whispered, not expecting to hear a reply. She was right. No one. Probably a rat scuttling around the house. She picked up the garments on the floor; they emitted a scent that reminded her so much of Shinichi. And she missed him.

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

Ran finished up the bedroom, smiling to herself. "Great job, Ran." She muttered to herself. She went out back to the library again, still one thing in her mind. Shinichi.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you

Ran sat down on a chair, holding a photo album in her hands. Her mind began running through the past as she saw pictures of her and Shinichi. Shinichi and her. An all-too-familiar pain in her heart resurfaced—just like the night he vanished.

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do  
I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

Ran let a single tear fall down her cheek. She didn't want to let anyone see her cry—after all, it's been a year! She could've accepted her dad's theory—he probably ran off with some other girl when he said he would be coming back—"What am I thinking?!" Ran angrily scolded herself. She knew in her heart and soul that Shinichi would_never _do that to her. He'd never leave her.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay

Suddenly and out of the blue, the phone rang. Hurriedly, the young brunette hurried to answer the phone. A familiar voice echoed in her hears, and tears of joy fell from her eyes. "Hey, Ran." It spoke. "I know it's been a long time, but I'll be coming back very soon. I promise." Ran smiled. Hearing his voice was heavenly for her. She knew that he hadn't left her. He was still alive and well. And he promised her that he was coming back.

"I miss you."


End file.
